Everything
by Michelle285
Summary: A song fic. Eric is lying to Calleigh about what he's doing. He muses about the consequences this could have.


_Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I wouldn't be the poor college student that I am. This has no beta, mistakes are something I do own. _

_ A/N: I suddenly got this idea when listening to Michael Buble's song, Everything. It's a great song! Eric made me so mad! You'd think that he had learned his lesson about lying to Calleigh, but no. He has to make things difficult. Yeah, this is very late, but I started this when all of that stuff was going on. At the time it applied. Please forgive the craziness that is bound to be here. And now, enjoy!_

What was he doing? His job. Well, his new job; the one that involved working for the state attorney, investigating the lab and basically making everyone in that lab hate him. Worst of all, he was hiding the whole thing from Calleigh. He didn't know why he was, he just felt that she wouldn't approve of what he was doing. Granted, she probably wouldn't, but he thought he had learned his lesson with the whole Sharova thing. He wouldn't lose her again, he couldn't. After all, she would never find out.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And You're the perfect thing to see._

She wouldn't find out. She couldn't. As he kept telling himself that though, he knew she would figure out everything. She almost walked in on him this morning with all the bank statements. He didn't cover up his surprise very well, and she knew something was going on there. Luckily she brushed it off.

Eric couldn't help but think he was doomed now. She wouldn't let it go for very long. Unwillingly, the time with Sharova came flooding back. Well, mostly Calleigh's words and their fight, _"You can't cross this line. I won't watch you do it." _Crap.

He wouldn't lose her though. She made Eric work hard in everything he did, because of the perfection she brought to everything she did. Eric wondered how he could keep her from knowing and keep her in his life.

_And you play your card, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you._

Eric could see it already. He knew if he lied anymore she would know he was lying. They could just read each other that well. She would smile that cute and coy smile that always worked on him. The smile that had the effect that she desired, the smile that she purposely used.

He would look into her eyes, she would look back into his and she would see something out of place there. It would be the secret that he was carrying around with him and she would have to get it out of him. She would get it out of him somehow. Nope, he could not see this turning out well at all.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

This job didn't really matter to Eric though. The only thing that really mattered to him was Calleigh. She was always going to be everything to him. This is why he had to do something about this job. He couldn't lose everything.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

Eric couldn't imagine living without her. She was everything he had ever loved. He loved riding the carousel with his sisters, she reminded him of that. She reminded him of the Hardy Boys mystery books he loved to read. She reminded him of the fascination he always had with the astronauts. Anything he saw or thought of reminded him of her. She was there every minute and every day, even if it was only in his mind. 

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

Eric knew how lucky he was. After all, not just anybody got to be with Calleigh. It took him almost eight years to even get close to having everything he wanted with her. Now, he lived in her house, he slept in her bed, he could walk up and kiss her anytime he wanted, just because he could (and that was his favorite part of it all).

Then again, their love had survived worse than this. After the Sharova incident, they were still together. She shot at him, he drove a car at her and they were still together. When Calleigh found out about this she would still stand by him. At least, he hoped she would. He hoped he hadn't pushed her too far this time.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Eric knew that without Calleigh he would be nothing. She was the only thing that kept him going at times like this. After all, she was the one he turned to after he was shot and couldn't remember things. She was the one who had his back when he messed up a case. She was the one who trusted him to not make another mistake. She was the one Eric needed in everything he did. 

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
Cause you're my everything.  
yeah, yeah  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

Turning on his car that afternoon, Michael Buble blared through the speakers. Yep, Calleigh had driven this car last. Eric was surprised she left the CD in the player though, she was obsessed with this guy. Calleigh teased Eric saying if Michael Buble ever became available…well, he just had to good of a voice to pass up. She would marry him just because of his voice.

Eric smiled again when he actually listened to the words this guy was singing. He was singing about one woman being his everything. Yep, that was Calleigh to Eric. Eric decided this had gone on long enough. He would talk to Calleigh tonight about what he was doing. He was not going to lose his everything! 

_ The second to last paragraph is kind of a tribute to my mom. It doesn't really apply to the song, but I just had to stick it in there. I wouldn't be writing any of this stuff if it wasn't for her. Anyway, I would appreciate it if you would review and let me know how I did. Please review!_


End file.
